The Legend of Zelda, Book 1: A Spirit of Sorrow
by IR sk8r
Summary: Chapter II is up and not by a long shot as good as chapter 1 and may come off a little boring, but it gives a good deal of depth to Mido, Link, and Saria.
1. The Cowardice of King Arconus

Author's note: This story is the first of a three part book series, telling the story (that I partially made up) of Hyrule's history and the Hero of Time, Link. Several new characters and storylines have been crafted into a fine story of romance and intrigue while still relating closely to the events that took place in the Zelda series. Not one particular game has been focused on. There are hints of the original, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and even a Link to the Past all throughout the story. The style of writing is ambiguous but sensible, every other chapter in book one focusing first-person on Link, and the others tell a series of events starting with the war that forever scarred the walls of Hyrule, and continue until the present day, intercepting perfectly at the end. Without further a due, I give you chapter one which takes place hundreds of years before Link's story which begins in the next chapter…enjoy.

The Legend of Zelda book one: The Spirit of Sorrow

The pale moon's glare upon the sword of Prince Arconus was stained red as more rotting warriors fell before him. Hyrule's once beautiful trees had turned an eerie shade of brown in the fall weather, and the river was flowing red with the blood of those who fought bravely for their kingdom. As the night went on the prince fought his way to the Black Prince, the lord of the east, hailing from the Gerudo desert. The clanking of shields and swords grew silent as the Black Prince's right hand man and most feared warrior Ifga and the prince stared each other down.

The black-hearted Ifga raised his sword in anticipation as the prince charged at him, and parried the fierce strikes that were thrown at his head. As the prince raised his shield Ifga took the initiative and furiously struck Hyrule's greatest warrior with everything he had, breaking the shield and knocking the sword out of the prince's hand. An on-looking solider tossed the prince his spear and watched as the prince struggled to defend himself against the more skilled warrior.

The prince leaped into the air and with a well timed blow knocked the shield away from the dark haired Gerudo. Armed with only his sword, the Gerudo warrior pulled a small knife from his belt and made quick work of the spear that the prince was defending himself with. When the prince dropped the pieces of the spear, Ifga stabbed the prince in the leg with his dagger, and using the handle of his sword, knocked him unconscious. As the prince laid helpless on the ground, the king's men looked in horror as Ifga raised his sword to remove the prince's head, but as he sliced downward he was interrupted by the call of a rider on a black horse.

"Let him live!" the voice called "He will be our bargaining ship. Take the rest prisoner, and get into the castle." He added. "Yes my lord." The great warrior said almost cowardly. As Ifga tied up the prince, the rest of the gate's guard surrendered and dropped their weapons. As the prisoners were chained together, the remaining re-dead warriors raised their weapons and started trying relentlessly to break down the drawbridge of Hyrule castle.

King Dorian Arconus watched in terror as Hyrule's gate was slowly being turned into a pile of rubble by a large demonic force. The soldiers inside the gate were almost no match for the heavily armored rotting warriors that raged rampantly through them. Women and children were slaughtered along the streets as their homes were destroyed. The evil flood that had broken the walls of Hyrule would show no end until his kingdom lay in ruins at the feet of the evil Black Prince. As the king turned his head he saw an all too familiar face standing in his doorway.

"Lord Rauru, what must we do?" The King asked in tears. "The Black Prince is merciless, my kingdom will be in ruins before morning. My men will be the newest additions to his undead army, my wife and children will be gutted and stuffed as prizes! What have we done to deserve our fate? Hyrule has always honored the treaties of peace we've made with the East and West." The King added hysterically. "The evil Prince is after one thing Dorian…your daughter Zelda." Rauru said with a soft yet, incredibly stern voice. "What does he want with her?" the King cried.

"For years I've had terrible premonitions about this day. Dorian, your daughter is a reincarnation of an ancient sage." Rauru said "She holds the triforce, an amulet in the shape of her spirit, bestowed upon her by the three original creators of the world. There are three parts. As long as she lives, he will stop at nothing to find her and take the triforce from her." Rauru was suddenly interrupted by a voice outside calling into the castle. The King ran to the window.

"King Arconus! King Arconus!" The Black Prince yelled, "I have something you want!" The King looked terrified as he saw his son tied up, and Ifga with a knife to his throat. "We're going to make a trade, your son for your daughter. If you will not give us your daughter, we'll end your line right here and take your kingdom! What's it going to be?" The Black Prince looked into the King's eyes from a good distance. "I will come to the gates if you will promise not to harm me or my son." The King yelled. "I can promise you that!" The Black Prince responded.

The King paced down the hall to Zelda's room. Zelda's keeper, Impa looked upon the king with worry. "Sir, what do you need? She's sleeping." Impa asked. "I'm sorry, I must take her." The king replied. "What for? Sir there's a war outside, she could be killed, I cannot let you take her!" Impa commanded. The King slapped Impa away from Zelda, knocking her out. King Arconus took his daughter by the hand.

The King made his way to the gate, holding his kid daughter Zelda by the hand. "That is the girl, give her to us or we will spill the blood of everybody in this kingdom!" The Black Prince yelled. "Don't do it father! Please!" The Prince of Hyrule yelled "Don't do it father!" The king let go of his daughter's hand. "Take her, just spare my son. Please, I beg of you." The King cried. Two re-dead warriors took the hand of the young girl and led her before the Black Prince. Ifga released his grasp of the bound prince and as he lay on the cold ground he watched in terror of what was before him.

"So you're the girl of prophecy, the possessor of the triforce." The Black Prince stated. "I don't know what you're talking about." The young princess cried as she fell to her knees sobbing "Please, let my brother go, spare our kingdom." She begged. Without a hint of emotion in his voice the Black Prince responded "I'm afraid, I cannot do that." He raised his sword before the ominous strikes of lightning, and thrust his sword into the heart of the 10 year old princess. The King and the Prince looked on in horror.

As the princess fell, the King turned his head, unable to move, the prince merely cried out in anger. Suddenly, as the Black Prince reached for the body, a fierce bolt of lightning struck the body, and in a huge flash, three blasts of light scattered in opposite directions across the land. "The pieces have scattered" Rauru thought to himself "I just hope the Black Prince does not go looking for them. I hope the dark gods are not aware of their new resting places."

"Men let them go! Our purpose is served in this land." Ifga cried. With those words, the dead warriors undid the chains around Hyrule's warriors and left the soldiers to untie the sobbing prince. When the prince was untied, he would not let go of his sister's slain body and all he could do for his father was look upon him disgusted. He didn't focus on the dagger stuck in his leg, or the foul scent of blood that was vibrant through the castle's great halls, all he saw was his father's face beyond a lit torch in the distance. The King sat upon the steps of the castle crying tears of sadness, the prince sat in the courtyard, crying tears of hatred and retribution.


	2. Link's Awakening

Chapter II: Link's Awakening

The Spring-time air wore an overbearing musk of flowers to it, one that pierced the morning with a vivid touch of life. The beauty of the outside world couldn't shake the darkness that rested softly behind Link's eyelids. A terrible dream of a black rider, a dark ominous sky, but a beautiful young princess as well. The fear of that man on horseback overcame Link, and he awoke in a cold sweat.

"Link!" a feminine voice called from outside "Link! Wake up lazy bones!" the voice repeated. "Hello Saria!" Link shouted as he made his way to his door. Barely dressed, he threw on his pale shirt and brown pants as he ran for the door. "Link, I have important news." Saria said softly as Link approached her. Link climbed down the ladder from his patio quickly to greet his old friend. He saw her everyday, but she always seemed to reveal something new every moment he saw her.

"What is it Saria?" Link asked puzzled. "The 2,000th birthday of the great Deku Tree is coming up…I just wanted to tell you about the celebration we will be having in a few days." Saria said as the light danced from her golden hair. The words came naturally from her lips like honey from a nest of bees. As her eyes shone a new a light upon Link she said "Although, the Deku Tree has grown infuriated as of late." "Why?" Link asked.

"He said he's been having terrible premonitions, his nights have been restless, he fears his time is coming." Saria said worriedly. "Oh." Link said. "He did however, request you see him immediately." Saria added hesitantly. "Me? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Link asked questioningly. "I was worried. Something isn't right in the forest Link, the weather has changed, the color in the flowers is changing and thorns are growing where they never have before. I feel an evil wind blowing, a dark tide is washing into our lake. Link, I feel the end may be upon us.

"I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen." Link said reassuringly "I'll go see the Great Deku Tree, he probably just wants to finally give me a fairy, you know I'm the only child in the forest without one." "You're probably right." Saria said as Link started walking away. Saria grabbed his hand and looked him deep in his eyes. "Link, be careful, the path to the Deku Tree is treacherous. Please, before you go, get a sword and shield from Mido." Saria's voice was sweet and Link could feel she fancied him as he had fancied her. Link leaned in to kiss her.

"What's this about a sword?" An arrogant voice interrupted. "I'll have you know, the Great Mido doesn't loan out his swords and shields to fairyless amateurs." Mido was a boy about 37 years old, but looked no older than 10. Time had not moved for him since he was created by the Deku Tree. In the Kokiri forest, one with a pure heart could live forever and never age, but if a man were to live there a hundred years, the journey outside the forest would kill him instantly.

"Mido, the Great Deku Tree has summoned upon Link. He needs a sword and shield to get to him." Saria told Mido with authority. "What? The Great Deku Tree summoned you?" Mido asked annoyed. "Yes, he did. Now, are you going to give him some defense or what?" Saria asked. "Well, I'm afraid I can't do that." Mido said unhopefully. "Why not?" Link asked puzzled. "Well, I kind of lost them, but, I can tell you where they might be." Mido said under his breath. "Where are they Mido?" Link asked.

"Ok, well, I was taking them to Kiroho's house because, but he was in the cave, practicing his violin, so I went into the Lost Woods to get to his cave, and I was attacked by a group of Stalchildren. They took them and, I can only imagine where they are now." Mido said as a grin came over Saria's face. "Mido, you do know where the things Stalchildren steal wind up right?" She said. "Yes, but I could not afford to buy it from the Kokiri shop." Mido said in a duh tone of voice. "I should have enough money at my house." Link said.

Link took a final look into Saria's eyes and then ran back to his house to collect the money he'd made cutting grass. As he looked under his pillow, a fairy flew in through the window and into his face, scaring the living daylight out of him. "Hello." The fairy said. "Who are you?" Link asked. "My name is Navi, I've been sent by the Great Deku Tree to ask you if you got your message from the great Saria." She replied. "Yes, I'm on my way there right now." Link said confidently.

Link ran out of his house, climbed the ladder, and ran for the Kokiri shop. When he got inside, he purchased Mido's Kokiri sword and a nice wooden shield. After Link bought the stuff Navi stopped him. "Hey! Do you know why you're being summoned upon?" She asked. "Link found himself almost growing annoyed with her, but shrugged out a "No. I think it's so I can be given a fairy." "It's a bit more complicated than that. Grab your sword and shield. I'll explain on the way." Navi assured.


End file.
